Raw
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: I'd always wondered if Russell had meant everything he said to me in years past.. The bad part? I'm in love with him. But he's in love with you... RussellxOC Implied onesided EdxWin


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any material related to Hiromu Arakawa in any way or form.

* * *

To Chad. For three years.

* * *

_I'd always wondered if Russell had meant everything he said to me in years past, whether it was over the phone or in person. The bad part of my relationship with Russell was that I was in love with him, but of course I couldn't just open my mouth and say that. He was my alchemy instructor for crying out loud! _

_The first time I saw him, I was standing in the lobby of the building where I was learning alchemy. At the time, I was in the intermediate ranks, the fourth form. I knew we were going to learn botanical alchemy that month and I was excited. Even though I knew I wasn't terribly good with plants, I was still determined to try. But when I saw the glass door open and two blonds step through, I immediately went on guard. I didn't like the look of them much, since both had a mildly bad-boy aura and were wearing white T-shirts, slightly baggy blue jeans and dark black sunglasses. One of them was tall and slender; his hands in his pockets and his shoulders slouched. The other boy was shorter, also slender, but with a pleasant, still-boyish look about him who stood up straighter than his brother, but still had a slouch. I watched as the elder— since it was kind of obvious they were brothers— led the way down the hallway into the back room, where the main alchemy classroom was. _

_That was the first time I saw either of the brothers, but about a week and a half afterward, I was going to the studio for my daily alchemy lessons as usual. As soon as I walked in to pay respects to my teachers, I saw both the blond brothers teaching some younger children how to care for sickly plants. As a flash of green light lit the faces of the amazed children, I saw the elder one look up, his bright bluish-grey eyes flashing in curiosity. I noticed him glance down to the uniform I was required to wear at the alchemy studio, and he bowed his head in the traditional student-teacher greeting. I returned the acknowledgment warily, and then the younger brother hurriedly nodded in recognition, a timid, disarming smile on his face. Fletcher was much friendlier than his brother even then._

_And so this went on for a good few months that turned into years, and all the while I became fairly good friends with both Tringham brothers. Once we became close enough friends on a first name basis, Russell even asked me for my phone number. By that time, I was already infatuated with him, but I refused to let it come between me and such a good opportunity to talk to him. It turns out, by the way he suggested things and flirted with me, that he was possibly interested too. But that was almost two years ago._

_When it came time for the test which would graduate me from the alchemy academy, I knew Russell wanted to be my partner. But, though I would much rather have had Russell as my alchemy partner, Fletcher was chosen by my father and one of the other alchemy instructors to help me prepare for the exam. He was young, only a year older than me, but highly skilled in alchemy. He was probably not Russell's better, but definitely better than me. After the test had come and gone, Russell confessed to me that he had wanted to be my partner so he would have had a chance to get to know me. _

_Afterward, somehow, the talking between us began to peter out. I would return to the alchemy studio for more advanced lessons, and also to teach ones who hadn't graduated to the eighth form's professional ranks. Very rarely would I get the chance to talk to Russell. It would always be more of a "Hello, Mr. Tringham, sir," "Hello, Serenity," conversation. That went on for almost a year, with my feelings increasing for him with each passing day, but at the same time, my sadness grew, because I eventually learned that, despite whatever had transpired between the two of us, Russell had found a girlfriend. It all led up to the point where, one day in late summer, I decided to call him, to clear my conscience of things left unsaid for years._

_To spare you all the gory details, the crying, head banging on the table, shaking hands, and boxes of tissues_, _Russell told me that things had just happened, and that's the way they were going to be. He told me he didn't see me as anything more than a little sister— since he's twenty and I'm only seventeen— despite the fact he knows how I feel about him. But then he told me the weirdest thing I'd ever yet to hear in my life: the fact that, even though he doesn't know you that well, he has what he calls "an interest" in you. I know you like Edward, believe me, I know. But that's just what he said to me. And if Russell has an interest in anything, that means he's willing to give it a chance to intrigue him more. _

_Being your best friend, Winry, I'd say go for it. Despite whatever I've said about Russell, he's really a good guy at heart, and if he's interested in you, trust me, he'll protect you with his life. Don't start with any pity for me. I'm used to this kind of thing; I've lost battle after battle after battle with many of my friends, oftentimes being shunned as the loser and less attractive, if at all. But I've always kept a friendship, no matter the circumstances. Though it certainly doesn't make it hurt any less. But I want __you__ to be happy, happier than if you'd be with that Edward creep who always leaves you and never calls to tell you how he's doing. Russell told me to give you his number, and to call him whenever you can. Do something for yourself, Win. Just go for it. _

_Serenity

* * *

_

A/N: As much as it pains me to say it, this was based wholly off of real events in my own life. Even though I am still in a state of numbed pain, I was bitten by the writing bug enough times to spur me to tell this story.

Criticism is welcome, but probably won't be read for quite some time. Any words of comfort are definitely welcome, and those who are just blah… I hope you never go through this.

Anyone want a multi-chapter story? Include requests in reviews, please.


End file.
